Interventional radiology suites and operating rooms have limited space for surgical tools and equipment, but contain the x-ray device and a multitude of displays, equipment and additional components. During surgery and other procedures, support staff and assisting physicians are also present in addition to the operator, such as a surgeon or radiologist. Procedures usually take place in a darkened room with the operator constantly having to look up at multiple displays for guidance. The multiple displays further crowd the operating room. Additionally, operator input options are limited by the available space in the room and introducing new devices or prototypes frequently require additional equipment and displays in the already crowded room. Introducing additional equipment also often involves complex wiring and interfaces between devices to utilize existing displays and operator input devices. There is a need to make better use of existing space without adding bulky equipment. Furthermore, operator interfaces requiring direct physical contact can be cumbersome or difficult to use during procedures. There is a need for operator interfaces without direct physical contact to allow for easier sterilization and for more intuitive operator interfaces.